247365, 366 on Leap Years
by liyahmak
Summary: 24 hours-7 days a week-365 days a year,  366 on leap years,  in the life of Cordelia Chase, her family, and her friends in and out of Angel Investigations. AU One-shots
1. Author's Note

24-7-365 (366 on Leap Years)

Note from Liyah:

After googling this and that, I've come up with a new piece to do. Basically one-shots with the characters (in this case: Cordelia/Lindsey, Faith/Welsey, Oz, Gunn, Spike, Angel and other Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters may eventually pop up) and a holiday/observance of some sort. Sound good? I hope so.

Now, this piece is strictly AU and takes place approximately three years after graduation.

Background information is that after they found out that they were cheated on, Cordelia and Oz became better friends and broke away from the core members of the Scooby Gang. Although they still helped, unable to fully leave because of their conscience, they also did so as a favor to Giles, the pair had come to see him as a surrogate father. They left Sunnydale immediately after Graduation for Los Angeles; there they meet Faith and Wesley, both of whom had never stepped foot into Sunnydale and instead worked the streets of LA. Also, adjusting Faith's age by a couple years, making her 23 in this piece, and making her the Slayer before Buffy because I can. Cordelia and Oz are 21 and because I really have no idea how old Wesley and Lindsey really are...Wesley is 25 and Lindsey is 23. Gunn is also 23 (I almost forgot about him, lol).

As for Spike and Angel... Spike mostly works in Sunnydale, but occasionally finds his way to Los Angeles; he and Cordelia had managed a friendship soon after he had the chip placed onto his brain...while Angel works with some of the others (mainly Faith and Wesley, sometimes Gunn) as Angel Investigations. Cordelia doesn't inherit the visions because I'll sadly be ignoring Doyle and his involvement in Angel. Cordelia runs a small (but popular) boutique on Rodeo Drive, selling clothes and accessories from her line: Chase (I did say AU, right?). Meanwhile, Oz plays guitar for the house band in Caritas and volunteers at the teen shelter run by Anne Steele. Lindsey writes music which he then performs with his band at various bars and nightclubs around LA.

One-shots vary in lengths and rating, although will mostly be rated around PG and PG-13 for some language and sexual content (although, not much because, in truth, I'm bad at writing smut), and will jump around quite a bit. Basically, the next piece won't necessarily follow the previous pieces, future pieces may take place before pieces already written, etc... I'll try not to confuse you, too much at least.

As usual, reviews are loved and appreciated and flames make me laugh :D

And THANK YOU for reading this!


	2. December 25, Christmas Day

December 25; Christmas Day

"Santa doesn't look right."

"What do you mean? He looks fine."

Cordelia shook her head, a critical eye on 'Santa' Angel. She turned around and taking the bag of cotton stuffing from the hands of Gunn and marched over to the vampire with a soul. She grabbed a handful of the stuffing and shoved it inside his coat, adjusting it as she went. Satisfied, she stepped away and studied him once more.

Gunn rolled his eyes from where he was seated. The trio inside the Hyperion lobby, getting Angel ready for his appearance as Santa Claus for the children in the hospital who were unable to celebrate at home with their family.

"I know Santa Claus is supposed to be fat, but not that fat," the black man said, shaking his head in disapproval, although a small smile was on his lips.

Cordelia huffed, "Well, then, he can be 'Really Fat Santa'. And, anyway, isn't Santa Claus supposed to be all big and jolly?"

"Big? Definitely. Jolly? Angel sure as hell ain't."

"Smile, Angel," the brunette commanded and then grimaced when he had done so. She patted his cotton stuffed belly, "Better not, on second thought. Don't want to scare the little kids."

Angel glared at her, "Hey!"

She only smiled at him before she turned to Gunn. "Do me a favor?" she asked. Gunn arched a brow. "Drag Spike and Oz down here. I don't know what's taking them so long."

Gunn nodded and stood from the couch. He quickly retreated upstairs to retrieve the other vampire and the werewolf.

Cordelia went back to fussing over Angel's costume and Angel as usual stayed silent.

After a few minutes of silence, Gunn's laughter was heard, and soon enough he rejoined them in the lobby, Spike and Oz also with present.

Spike narrowed his eyes at the lone woman, "I can't believe you've got me in a bloody elf costume! I'm a vampire, for fuck's sake. Not some ruddy doll you can dress up whenever you please, 'Delia!"

Cordelia smiled brightly at the blonde vampire, she expected his sour mood. Oz's, too. But the smaller man was quiet about it, as he usually was. His only outward show of disapproval was the slightly downturn corner of his lip. She quickly moved to remedy the situation, "You look adorable!"

Apparently, it hadn't worked.

Gunn snorted at her words while Angel even cracked a smile, enjoying his grandchilde's discomfort.

And Spike blew up, "I look ridiculous!"

"Spike, it's for the kids-"

"Like I care about those bleedin' rascals! I'm not leaving the hotel like this, 'Delia. You can't make me!"

And then Cordelia pouted, which caused Oz to expel a resigned sigh. After they had gotten close in high school, he had never again been able to resist even her most ridiculous whim. Rarely was one able to resist her after they had managed to catch even a glimpse of her real self. Oz was unable to, Wesley, Gunn, Angel, Lindsey. Heck, even Faith. And Spike, too, but he was just stubborn. Because his annoyance at having to wear the costume slipped away the tiniest bit. Enough to let Cordelia know. And she inwardly smiled, she knew that she had already gotten her way, but she pretended that she hadn't, anyway.

She stepped towards Spike, her pout becoming more pronounce without being overly dramatic. She took one of his hands in hers before he could move away from her and looked up at him, "Please, Spike. I know it's not your thing, but is it too much for me to ask you for a little cooperation? Please. It's Christmas."

Before he never cared for holidays, hell, he never cared for much, really. Until he had met and then gotten to know Cordelia Chase. The woman was something else entirely. And Spike groaned, "Fine. I'll go to the bloody hospital dressed as a ridiculous elf!"

Cordelia squealed in delight and engulfed the blonde in a hug, which Spike reluctantly returned, inwardly cursing himself.

"You're the best! I love you!" she exclaimed only to pull away at the sound of a throat being cleared, the familiar voice of her boyfriend followed.

"Leavin' me for Spike?" Lindsey questioned, a smirk on his lips.

Cordelia smiled, "Maybe. You can stop me, though."

"Yeah? How exactly?"

"By putting _that_ on," she pointed at the brown item he held by his side, the reindeer head was the last piece of his costume, as he was already wearing the body suit.

Lindsey frowned, "Do I have to?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Yes! I want to see the whole costume before we leave for the hospital. And we have to leave soon, Wesley and Faith expected us an hour ago!"

"You've already seen it!"

"I don't remember," she lied.

Lindsey grumbled under his breath as he shoved the reindeer head over his own. He glared out through the opening that allowed him to see, however difficultly. His words muffled and barely audible through the costume, "Does this pass inspection?"

She nodded enthusiastically before making her way over. She pressed her lips against the 'reindeer's' and exited the hotel, Gunn snickering behind her. The only male in the room that hadn't fallen victim to Cordelia's latest project.

Lindsey glared at him while Angel followed after the two, Spike, however, stopped by his side.

"She threatened to withhold sex from you, didn't she?" Spike asked.

And Lindsey huffed, "For a whole fuckin' month. Can you believe that?"


	3. 3rd Friday of August Hug Your Boss Day

3rd Friday of August; Hug Your Boss Day

If she were a vampire, Cordelia would have been pretty scared at the moment.

The Slayer had, after all, directed a glare at her.

But Cordelia just rolled her eyes, the former cheerleader squared off with Faith; both stood in the middle of the hallway, the door that led to Angel's suite next to them.

"Would you knock already?" Cordelia huffed, arms crossed over her chest.

Faith merely narrowed her glare.

And Cordelia reached out and knocked instead. A smirk on her lips as Faith gasped.

The door opened and revealed a tired, slightly irrittated Angel.

He glanced at both women, "Is there something you needed?"

Cordelia stared at Faith, motioning to Angel with a slight tilt of her head. Faith looked away quickly as a groan escaped her lips before she turned her attention to the waiting vampire and took a step forward, her arms open. She caught him by surprise when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist.

Cordelia grinned in triumph while Angel only squeaked in response.

Faith quickly let go and muttered, "Happy Hug Your Boss Day, boss."

And she just as quickly disappeared down the hall, escaping into the elevator.

Cordelia giggled.

"What... What was that?" Angel's confusion caused Cordelia to giggle even more.

She composed herself enough to reply, "That was Faith hugging you. I know you're not really into the displays of affection, but hey, it's the third Friday of the eighth month of the year so get over it."

Angel blinked.

And Cordelia huffed, "It's Hug Your Boss Day, dumbass."

"Oh." Angel looked slightly uncomfortable.

Cordelia arched a brow. "What?"

"Uh... Are... Are you going to hug me now?"

And Cordelia made a 'pfffft' sound before she followed after Faith. The former May Queen spoke over her shoulder, "As if. You're not my boss, Angel."

She disappeared into the elevator just as Faith had, a small wave sent to the vampire.

Angel sighed and stepped back into his room, closing the door behind him. "Right."


End file.
